exo_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Excel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Exo-Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Joev14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joev14 (Talk) 03:02, January 7, 2011 Ivanovsson, where is he? What do you mean...use a special page to find their e-mail? is that possible, if so it would be sooooo helpful if you could show me how to find their e-mail Joev14 03:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Problem Somehow...the sidebar of the wiki was deleted, and on most other wikis, it's very very helpful, I need it badly. Joev14 03:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Sidebar Yes and no...when wikia changed the sidebars on all wikis disapeared, but mine was gone long before that, and I have reason to believe Ivanovsson had something to do with it. I think he might have changed some sort of preference somewhere, but I can't find out where. Joev14 03:41, January 7, 2011 (UTC) really? thank you :D I wasn't expecting that, you just made my day Joev14 21:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Your sig. You signature will work, reguardless of its location (mainspace, template, etc.). My sig does. Just put around User:The Excel/Signature and use it like you'd a normal template. :) Yes but, this wiki is different. Bots are told what to delete. You make them not delete certain pages. And it's an easy task to make that redirect useless by linking to User:The Excel/Signature instead of the template. :) :Oh, I deleted the Subset template. It is not needed. Don't make me protect it so you can't make it. :) Oh really? Don't be a smart a**. I am serious. So you know coding on other wikis? So what? If I can make it work, so can you. Good. How does my sig work then? Dude, don't leave over a disagreement. It is inmature. If you have a legite reason for leaving (apart from me "not wanting" your help) that's okay. And, I know you will disagree, but I wasn't angry at you. Cross my heart. I never get angry on wikis. Ever. Admittedly, I don't know every bit of coding there is. Sorry if I appeared as jerk (that's not a swear word Joev!) to you. Come back. Teach me about the subst template (like I said, I don't know all of wikias coding). :) :Also, I restored the Subst template. :) Yeah yeah, I know that much. :P But, I could just put five tides after my sig instead. If I was angry. Then I would have unblocked you and apolgized and this would have been blown out of proportion. That's why I keep my cool. :) And thank you for telling Joev that he's not the leader of the Exo-Force Wiki. He didn't believe me. 03:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) (<-- see?) Ah, I am using IE. Eh. I'll live. But my normal sig (''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) the time stamp 'cause I used 3 tides XD) fails on here. As the background is black also. And I don't want to change it. I can't add anymore to it (like a highlight) because the custom sig box is almost full. That's just the way I like to use it. But you've got to admit,a colour changing sig is pretty cool, right? Archive Box Why? --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) (<-- See?) I don't see how the Subst template is going to help... Okay... Yeah, I already know how to use that. But, like I said, the custom sig box is full. --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC) (can't be bothered typing it all out... D:) Ah, okay. I'll jsut keep my current sig, and have a special one for here. But thanks for explaining all that to me. :) I do, I do. Nice talking to you. :) --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. I have 3 archives on another wiki. My talk page on here in small compared to them. :] --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:43, January 30, 2011 (UTC)